Mother and Father
by Tennessee McCreary
Summary: "You'd make a great mom," he had told her. When dinner at Olivia's house goes unsuspectingly, Olivia Benson and Bayard Ellis realize that they might just go well together. And the do. Ollis.


It was a fact that Bayard Ellis was quickly becoming one of Olivia's best friends. She didn't know why they had this easy connection with each other, but they did. They could talk to each other for hours. They had many of the same interests. She was finding she was beginning to have as close a bond with the defense attorney as she had with her closest friends. Considering their vastly different job descriptions, it was pretty impressive, to say the least.

That night, the man was having dinner over at her house. Olivia would get to show off her cooking skills to the man. Her cooking skills that consisted of making macaroni and cheese. It was the only dish she could guarantee wouldn't go horribly wrong. It was okay, though. He liked mac and cheese.

Everything had been going perfectly, until there was a knock at the door.

"I can get that if you want," Bayard offered. Olivia smiled at him.

"If you want."

He happily walked to the door. In the last few months, he had found he really enjoyed Olivia's company. She was one of the most interesting people he knew, and she was so compassionate. She could feel empathetic for anybody. Quite frankly, he was surprised that she could stand being in the job she was in. Of all the police departments she could have joined, she joined the Special Victim's Unit. She didn't talk about her job much with him, and it was okay. He didn't want her too.

He opened the door, and found the woman by the named of Alexandra Cabot standing there. He smiled at the woman. He had only had to go up against her in court once, and it was a victory for him. That being said, he knew she wasn't her favorite person in the world. The only reason he had gone against her in court, was that Olivia had called him. She had told him that the defendant was not mentally sane. She told him he needed a good lawyer. He was there in a heartbeat. After the incident, Alex had a brief conversation with him that consisted of her telling him to mind his own business. He had to admit, the blond was quite intimidating.

"Ms. Cabot," he greeted. She looked at him, but just gave a small grin.

"Is Olivia home?" she asked. She was being civil. However, he couldn't ignore the certain tiredness of her voice. Through the dim-light of the hallway, he could see she looked paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, "You don't look well."

Her breathing was heavy. Her skin wasn't just abnormally pale, it was a sickly pale.

"Yes. I'm fine."

He knew that wasn't the case, though, as the moment after she said that, she passed out. He caught her in his arms, and panicked. What did he do? He had never had to deal with medical situations before.

"Olivia!" He called. Surely, she would be more prepared for this then he was.

Sure enough, the detective had come running at his call. Or maybe she had been on their way before that. Her cop instincts could have gone off. That was one of the discoveries he had made about Olivia Benson. She had a sixth sense to when something was wrong.

Olivia looked over the situation, her friend passed out in Bayard's arms. She sighed.

"Goddamnit," she muttered, "Is she breathing?"

Bayard nodded. Olivia wasn't too worried about Alex. At least, she didn't think she had anything majorly wrong with her. Olivia had been noticing over the past few days that the ice queen has started to look worse and worse. Olivia knew there was a bug going around. Olivia had figured that's what Alex had. She had even told the blond to take a couple of sick days, but Alex didn't listen. She had been fretting over one of her cases. It didn't help matters that the lawyer was pulling all-nighters. If Olivia had to guess, she was here to go over her testimony.

"Idiot," Olivia sighed, "Bayard, put her on the couch. She needs sleep."

Bayard nodded, and picked up their sleeping beauty. He rested her gently on the couch. Olivia placed a blanket over her, and smiled gently. Bayard couldn't help but smile as well. She had been so calm in that situation. She had known exactly what to do. He didn't. Maybe that's how Olivia was able to withstand her job. She could think clearly in tough situations.

"You'd make a great mom," he said. He paused. The words had come out of his mouth before he even had time to process them. Why had he just said that? However, Olivia only smiled at the compliment.

"Well, somebody's got to take of the morons I call friends. No one else is going to."

Bayard chuckled at her statement, relieved that his comment had gotten him in trouble.

"I've been friends with Alex for nearly a decade," Olivia stated, "She's always been bad about over-working herself, but it's gotten so much worse. I worry about her."

Bayard only nodded. She was even started to sound like a mother. He stayed silent as she continued.

"In her defense, though, I think she's seen more evils in this world than any of us have at SVU. It's easy to see how she can become a bit more…touchy when it comes to certain things."

Olivia noticed Bayard's eyebrow's raise at her statement, and saw the grin on her face grow. Her placed his hands together, and looked her straight into her eyes.

"How so?"

Olivia smiled softly. She liked the fact that he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. In her experience, most guys she dealt with just pretended to listen to her, thinking about other things while she talked. It was a nice change of pace to have a guy who wanted to hear what she had to say. Even if they weren't dating.

"When she first joined us, she was very political. She had no idea about…well…"

"The more evil parts of the world?"

Olivia nodded.

"There was a time where we genuinely thought she was incapable of emotions," Olivia explained, "She was always so level headed and ruthless…she gained the nickname 'The Ice Queen' for a reason. And then we found out that the crimes actually got to her. That she actually had a heart."

"But she had to stick with the law and not with her heart."

"Exactly."

He nodded, and let out a sigh.

"Even though I never went up against her, I heard the stories from the other defense lawyers. They say she's brought their expert witnesses to tears."

"That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

Olivia could easily say that Bayard Ellis was the one defense attorney that she actually liked. He was a good person who wasn't in it for the money. He was just as sympathetic and caring as she was. He cared for the wellbeing of human kind. He had morals that were hard to find, even on a cop. He would have made a good cop.

"Unfortunately, Alex is stubborn. That is what brought her downfall. In one case we had, she pissed off a drug cartel. She didn't back down from the case, even when they threatened her. And they pulled through with their threats. They made quite a few attempts at her life. She was shot, nearly fatally. She was shipped away to the witness protection program after that."

"So how is she back here now?" Bayard asked.

"Pure luck. And for a while, she seemed to be getting back to her old self, but then she went to Africa to prosecute rape cases over there."

"How did that go?"

Olivia sighed, looking down at her un-eaten food.

"I don't know. She doesn't talk about it much."

Bayard nodded, his gaze going to the blond lawyer. Olivia expected more silence from her friend. Instead, he did something that took the detective off guard. He walked over to his brief case, and pulled something out. A teddy bear.

Olivia didn't have time to ask what he was going to do with it, when he gently placed it in Alex's arms. She snuggled up closer to it. He watched as it brought a smile to Olivia's face. He really liked her smile.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"It's my niece's. She left it over at my place last time she visited. I was going to send it back to them, but I think it's better suited with her for now."

Olivia chuckled. Yes, she was definitely one of the only defense lawyers that she honestly liked.

"You'd make a good dad," she said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You make a better mom."

Without either of them thinking about it, they held hands. They didn't bother to let go.

"Maybe we'd be good parents together," Bayard said. Olivia nodded.

"Maybe we're just good together."

And they were.

* * *

><p><em>I love Olivia and Ellis as a couple. I've decided that they go really well together. I want them to be a couple very badly. I want to read more of these two as well. Please?<br>Anyways, I know there was no kissing or anything, but I certainly will have kisses in more one-shots. Plus, I'm not the best when it comes down to romance. I hope you all enjoyed! _


End file.
